Star Wars Jason Pandora Episode II
by josephguy217
Summary: Ten years have passed since the battle of Naboo and Jason Pandora became a Jedi Knight. But when his sister Melaena and Padme's lives are in danger he reunites with Obi-wan Kenobi and padawan Anakin Skywalker in a fight that could mean the beginning of civil war. Is he strong enough to protect his sister and lover? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

I'll post the Sequel in a few days. I haven't gotten enough sleep working on this so I want to relax for a bit. I thank all of you who have followed me so far and I hope that the Sequel is satisfying and you guys enjoy it


	2. Threats Realized and Old Friends Return

Coruscant, the central system of the Republic. The beautiful city planet home of the Senate and the Jedi Order was expecting some visitors. None other than the newly elected Senator Padme Amidala, Jedi Knight Jason Pandora, and his sister Melaena Pandora. As the star ship flew into orbit along with its trio of star fighter escorts one of Naboo's guards signaled their arrival. "Senator we're making our final approach onto Coruscant" he said to her. "Very good Lieutenant" she answered as they descended onto the landing platform. The star fighter on the left contained R2-D2 landed and the female pilot stepped out. The one on the right stepped and removed his helmet to be Captain Typho. The pilot that flew the star fighter in the front walked over a hood draped over his back and two lightsabers on his belt. "We made it" Typho said as two guards and Melaena and the Senator walked down the ramp. "I guess I was wrong there was no danger at all" Typho said before the pilot with the lightsabers looked at something in the distance. "Get down!" he said as a missile hit the star ship. When the smoke cleared a barrier is seen surrounding the Senator. He removed his helmet revealing to be Jason and ran over to Melaena and the Senator who now revealed to be Corde, one of Padme's decoy's. "Are you alright?" he asked her before they both nodded "thank you Master Jedi" Corde thanked as the female pilot removed her own helmet revealing to be Padme Amidala herself. Jason turned to her "we must get everyone to safety, I'll contact the Jedi council to discuss this matter" Jason told her. "Agreed" Typho said. "I shouldn't of come back, Corde and Melaena almost got hurt" she told them. "This vote is very important you're doing your duty and Corde did hers now come" Typho said as Padme stood in place. "Senator Amidala please" Typho said sternly. Padme nodded as Jason put up his hood and everyone went over to the Senate tower.

Meanwhile in the Chancellor's office the Jedi council sat in front of Chancellor Palpatine discussing their concerns. "I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote my friends, more and more star systems are joining the Separatists" Palpatine told them. "If they do break away-" Mace windu started before being interrupted by Palpatine. "I will not let this Republic that stood for a thousand years be split in two, my negotiations will not fail" Palpatine stated determinedly. "If they do you must realize there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic, we're keepers of the peace not soldiers" Windu told him. "Master Yoda? do you really think it'll come to war?" Palpatine asked him. Yoda sighed "the dark side clouds everything, impossible to see the future is" he said as a hologram form of a Rodian appeared. " _The Loyalist Commitee has arrived my lord_ " He told Palptatine. "Good" Palpatine answered. " _Shall I send them in_?" he asked. Palpatine nodded "send them in" he said as the door opened. "We will discuss this matter later" Palpatine said as Padme, Jar Jar, Senator Bail Organa and Jason walked inside. "Senator Amidala your attack on the landing platform terrible, seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart" Yoda told her before bowing to Jason who returned the courtesy. "Do you know who is behind this attack?" Padme asked straight to the point. "We've traced it to a couple of smugglers" Windu answered. Padme disagreed "I think Count Dooku is behind it" she said. "He's a political idealist not a murderer" Ki-Adi-Mundi answered. "Don't forget my lady Count Dooku was once a Jedi he wouldn't assasinate anyone it's not his character" Windu reminded her. Jason who still had his hood on shook his head "I disagree Master, everyone believed it wasn't in his character to leave the Order and yet he did just that" Jason told him. "But for certain Senator in grave danger you are" Yoda stated. "Master Jedi might I suggest the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces?" Palpatine inputted. "Do you think that's a wise decision under these stressful times?" Bail asked. "Chancellor if i may comment I don't believe-" Padme started. "That the situation is that serious?" Palpatine finished as Jason glared under his hood slightly. "Oh but I do Senator I realize all to well that the condition of security might be disruptive for you but perhaps someone who you are familiar with, and friend like Master Kenobi?" he asked. "That's possible, he's just returned from a mission" Windu said. "With all do respect Chancellor I'm more than capable of protecting the Senator on my own" Jason said. "Powerful you may be Jason, but protect her alone you can not" Yoda lectured him causing him to bow his head slightly. Master Yoda always had his way of making him feel like a youngling again. Palpatine sighed "do it for me my lady please, the thought of losing you is unbearable" Palpatine told her causing her to sigh in defeat. Windu then turned to her "I'll have Obi-wan report to you immediately my lady" he said. "Thank you Master Windu" Padme thanked as they walked out of the Chancellor's office.

At the place Padme and Melaena were staying Obi-wan Kenobi and a now nineteen year old Anakin Skywalker stood in the elevator as Anakin fumbled with his robes anxiously. Taking notice Obi-wan amusedly addressed him "you seem a little on edge" he said. Anakin shook his head "not at all" he denied. "I haven't seen you this tense since we fell into those nests of gundarks" Obi-wan commented. "You and Jason fell into that nightmare Master and I rescued you remember" Anakin gloated smiling. "Oh, yes" Obi-wan admitted chuckling causing Anakin to chuckle as well. "You're sweating relax, take a deep breath" Obi-wan instructed. "I haven't seen them in ten years Master" Anakin told him. "This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain fellow Jedi's younger sister would it?" Obi-wan said smirking causing Anakin's eyes to widen. "How did you-?" he said causing Obi-wan to laugh loudly. "Anakin me and Jason both have noticed your obvious affection ever since you were nine years old" Obi-wan told him with a raised eyebrow. "I guess I should work on not forming attactments?" he asked dejectedly. Obi-wan however shook his head "just remember what Jason's been teaching you, time and place" he instructed. Anakin nodded as the elevator came to a stop. The two were greeted by a very enthusiastic Jar Jar "Obi? Obi! Mesa so smilin to seein yousa!" he said shaking Obi-wan's hand furiously. "It's good seeing you again Jar Jar" Obi-wan greeted as they were led into the room. "Senator Padme thesa pallow's here, looky looky Senator thesa Jedi arrived" Jar Jar introduced as Padme, Jason, and Melaena walked over to greet their friends. "It's great pleasure to see you again my lady" Obi-wan greeted Padme. "It's been far too long Master Kenobi" she replied noticing Anakin looking around nervously. "Anakin, my goodness you've grown" Padme said before hugging him. "Thank you Padme" Anakin said before taking notice of Melaena. Her light brown hair that was always in a bun was spread down to her shoulders and she wore a light blue dress with crystals lined on the edges. She took notice of Anakin staring and blushed lightly "you've grown quite a bit since we saw each other Anakin" she said smiling. Anakin smiled bashfully "so have you, well more beautiful I mean uh not that you never looked beautiful but-" he stumbled causing her to giggle. "Oh Anakin you'll always be that little boy I met on Naboo" she said causing him to blush. "Indeed, except now he's a stuttering teenager fawning over a girl" Jason joked causing Melaena to smack him on the shoulder "OW" he said overdramatically. She glared at him pouting slightly as the group walked "our presense will be invisible my lady I can assure you" Obi-wan told her. "I'm Captain Typho of her majesty's security service I'm grateful you're here Master Kenobi the situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit" Typho told them. "I don't need more security I need answers I want to know who's trying to kill me" Padme admitted glancing at Jason briefly. "With all due respect my lady we're here to protect you not start an investigation" Obi-wan told her. "We will find out who's trying to kill you Padme, I promise" Anakin interrupted causing Jason and Obi-wan looked at him in warning "we will not exceed our mandate my young padawan learner" Jason told him sternly. "I was referring to the interest in protecting her Master of course" Anakin assured. "We will not go through this again Anakin and you will pay attention to mine and Obi-wan's lead" Jason lectured. "Why?" Anakin asked causing Jason to narrow his eyes. "What" he said warning Anakin. "Why else would we be assigned to protect her if not to find the killer, it's overkill investigation is applied in our mandate" Anakin amended. "We will do exactly as the council has instructed Anakin" Obi-wan told him. "Learn your place young one" Jason warned him before his gaze softened. He didn't like when he had to lecture Anakin since the two were close as brothers since the attack on Naboo but sometimes he required to use tough love. "Perhaps with merely your presence the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed, now if you'll excuse me I shall retire" Padme said before heading to her room and glancing at Jason as her gaze softened sadly. Jason sighed heavily and turned his attention to his fellow Jedi. "I certainly are grateful to having you here" Typho said smiling slightly "I'll have every officer on every floor with me inside the control center" as he and Obi-wan walked out. "Mesa bustin with happiness to be seeing you again Ani" Jar Jar told Anakin smiling widely. Anakin looked on as Melaena and Padme walked in their room "Melaena hardly recognized me Jar Jar, I've thought about her everyday since we've parted, she's forgotten me completely" Anakin said sadly. "Shesa happy, happy than mesa seen in a long long time" Jar Jar told him. Jason approached the two with his arms folded in front of him "Anakin don't focus on the negative, be mindful of your thoughts" he said before smiling "she was pleased to see you, now lets check the security" Jason said as he led Anakin to the control center.


	3. Author's Note

apparently I didn't get enough sleep I thought I did, I'm taking a break to get enough sleep so I'm not so tired to work on this. I'm really sorry I know I said I'd work on a new chapter each day but I just can't do it right now, but I promise I'll start working again as soon as my sleep gets better.


	4. Bait and More Mysteries

During the night in a dark part of Coruscant an armed female with armored plates got out of her ship and walked over to the hidden figure in the darkness. "I hit the ship but they used a decoy" she told him. "We'll have to try something a little more subtle this time Zem my client is getting impatient, take these" he said handing her a clear canister with centipede like things inside. "Be careful they're very poisonous and Zem there can be no mistakes this time" he warned her as she covered her face and got back inside her ship.

Jason, Anakin, and Obi-wan stood watch in the living room as Padme and Melaena slept. "Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs, no assassin will try that way any activity up here?" Obi-wan asked. Anakin shook his head "quiet as a tomb" he answered as Jason looked at Coruscant's night scape in the distance. "By the way is everything alright with you and Padme Jason? I sensed some tension earlier" Obi-wan asked his friend. Jason sighed deeply "about a year or two ago we ended our relationship, we have our own duties that occupy our time and we thought it's best" he answered. Obi-wan shook his sadly hearing how his friend was doing before checking the camera status. "What's going on?" he asked. "Uh they covered the cameras, I don't think Melaena liked me watching her" Anakin answered. "What is she thinking?" Obi-wan asked himself. "I programmed R2 to alert us if there is an intruder Obi-wan" Jason told him. "There are other ways to kill a Sentor Jason" Obi-wan warned him. "I know but we still want to catch this assassin right?" Jason said causing Obi-wan to look at him "you're using her as bait" Obi-wan said knowingly. Anakin then defended his best friend/mentor "it was their idea, don't worry no harm will come to them me and Jason can sense everything going on in that room" he said which Obi-wan looked at him warily "trust me" he said to that. Obi-wan sighed "it's too risky, besides your senses aren't that attuned my young apprentice" he commented causing Jason to raise his eyebrow "and yours are?" he asked smirking. Obi-wan glanced at him a bit smugly "possibly" he answered. Jason rolled his eyes and continued standing watch.

Inside the girls bedroom a floating droid stayed in place in front of the window and used a laser to make an opening and deposited the canister. The centipede creatures slithered out and plopped on the floor and moved towards their targets. Before they got any further however R2 activated and lit up the room with a flashlight and surveyed the room. When there appeared to be no danger R2 shut off and resumed stasis. The creatures moved from their hiding places and moved ever closer to the girls.

Meanwhile Anakin stood at the window staring at the scenery deep in thought. Noticing this Obi-wan spoke up "you look tired" he stated causing Anakin to look at him and sigh. "I don't sleep well anymore" he admitted. "Because of your mother?" Jason asked. Anakin nodded "how longer has it been since you spoke to her?" Jason asked. "About three months ago" he answered. Jason walked over and put a comforting hand on Anakin's shoulder "dreams pass with time" he said reassuringly. Anakin nodded and Jason resumed his position. "I'd rather dream about Melaena, just thinking about her is intoxicating" Anakin said. "Anakin while I approve of your 'infatuation' with my sister try and keep your thoughts on the mission at hand" Jason lectured. "Speaking of which what's going on with you and Padme? I noticed some tension earlier" Obi-wan asked. Jason sighed deeply "two years ago we separated because we thought it'd be best due to our responsibilities" he told them sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that, you two are quite the pair" Obi-wan told him smiling softly which Jason returned. Obi-wan's smile faded however when a thought crossed his mind and turned to Anakin" but be wary, they're politicians and are not to be trusted" he told Anakin. "Please not another lecture on politics master" Anakin groaned. "besides I think you're generalizing the Chancellor doesn't appear to be corrupt" he told Obi-wan. "Anakin appearances can be deceiving, while I agree that not all politicians are corrupt Palpatine is a man who doesn't sit well with me" Jason warned him. "Well I think he's a good man my-" Anakin was cut off when Jason sprinted to the bedroom sensing danger. Before the centipede creatures touched Padme Jason activated his lightsaber and swung lightly killing them. As Obi-wan and Anakin made it inside Jason noticed the droid out the window fly away and jumped out the window. Unfortunately he missed the droid by a hair and plummeted downward. Anakin turned to the girls who were frightened by the encounter "stay here" he ordered as he and Obi-wan ran out to catch up.

Jason cursed as he continued to plummet down. He then smiled in realization and manipulated the Force to make him fly upward. When he got up to the same level of the droid he sped forward his robes billowing in the wind as he did.

While Jason was chasing the droid Anakin and Obi-wan took action and got a speeder and sped forward to catch up. They passed a couple of very unhappy drivers as the sped in their way. "You know when we're through here you and I are going to have to talk about your suicidal tendencies" Obi-wan muttered while holding onto his seat tightly as Anakin smirked.

Jason finally caught up to the droid and grabbed on the sides hanging tightly. Noticing this the droid floated closer to the edge of a building causing Jason to lose his grip a bit before recovering.

Further in front Zem noticed Jason holding on to the droid and grabbed her sniper rifle. She aimed and fired causing the droid to be destroyed and Jason tumble downward not having the energy to fly anymore. With that Zem hopped in her speeder and took off. Behind him Anakin and Obi-wan saw him falling and lined up the speeder so he could get in. Jason grabbed the top of the seats and sat down "What took you two so long?" he asked exhausted as they chased Zem "Oh you know Master I couldn't find a speeder I really liked, with an open cockpit and the right speed capabilities" Anakin answered. "If you spent as much time with your speeder technics you'd rival Master Yoda as a swordsman" Obi-wan commented. "I thought I already did" Anakin groaned playfully. "Only in your mind my very young apprentice" Jason smirked as they continued to chase Zem. They sped through multiple speeders almost crashing into them. Zem then flew downward in an attempt to crash them. Anakin swerved out of the way of multiple ships before coming upon a much bigger ship. Anakin continued to speed downward causing Obi-wan to grip his seat tighter. "Pull up Anakin! Pull up!" he begged as Anakin laughed childishly. At the last second they swerved out of the way safely and continued the chase. "You know I don't like it when you do that" Obi-wan groaned. "I'm sorry Master I forgot you don't like flying" Anakin apologized. "I don't mind flying but what you're doing is suicide!" Obi-wan told him as they sped past another speeder. When they entered a power complink field they swerved from side to side away from pillars of flame spewing out. Ahead of them Zem noticed an antenna and shot it with her blaster and flew past it just in time for it to burst with electricity. "Anakin how many times have I told you stay away from power complinks!" Obi-wan complained as they sped through the electricity. When they returned back in the city Zem sped through a tunnel as Anakin continued forward. "Where are you going?! He went that way!" Obi-wan asked exasperatedly. "Master if we keep this chase up any longer that creep is going to end up deep fried personally I want to find out who he is and who he's working for, this is a short cut, I think" Anakin answered. "That's very reassuring Anakin" Jason said sarcastically as they sped forward.

In the tunnel Zem glanced behind her and removed her mask as she went through.

Meanwhile Anakin stopped in front of the end of the tunnel. Obi-wan sighed "well you've lost him" he said frustrated with his arm crossed over his chest. "I'm deeply sorry Master" Anakin told him. "That was some short cut Anakin he went completely the other way, once again you flew-" Obi-wan said as Anakin hopped out of the speeder muttering an "if you'll excuse me" as Obi-wan looked down and groaned. "I hate it when he does that" he muttered causing Jason to grin. "It shows we're doing a good job" he said. "Really? how's that?" Obi-wan questioned as he got in the drivers seat and followed Anakin. "He's more intune with the Force" Jason joked causing Obi-wan to groan again in annoyance.

As Anakin fell he finally saw Zem's ship and quickly grabbed on as it sped past. Noticing this Zem glanced up and grabbed her blaster as Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and stabbed it through the windshield causing her to shoot at him and lose his grip as his lightsaber flew backward. Obi-wan noticed this and grabbed it setting it down next to him. "He will never learn will he?" he asked no one in particular. Zem then flew downward in attempt to fling Anakin off but he held tightly on to the left side. She re-positioned the speeder so it was balanced and grabbed her blaster and fired some shots causing Anakin to hang below away from the shots. When the shots ceased he grabbed the ledge and swung to the other side. When he did Zem flew down again causing Anakin to slide over the passenger door. Zem glanced at him causing her appearance to change briefly before going back. Anakin grabbed her arm with the blaster causing her to fire at the controls and speed out of control. Anakin tumbled down and crashed into some crates as Zem's ship flew down and crashed into the wall. Getting to his feet Anakin noticed Zem get out and chase after her as she ran. She went into a club full of people hiding her from view. Before Anakin could follow suit Obi-wan and Jason called his name. "She went into the club Masters" he told them. "Patience, use the Force" Obi-wan told him. "I'm sorry Master" he said. "He went in there to hide not to run" Jason reminded. "Of course Master" Anakin said. Obi-wan handed him his lightsaber "next time try not to lose it, this weapon is your life" Obi-wan lectured. "I'll try Master" Anakin said as they walked inside. "Why do have the feeling you'll be the death of me" Obi-wan groaned. "Don't say that Master you're as close to what it's like to have a father" Anakin told him. "Then why don't you listen to me?" Obi-wan questioned. "I am trying" Anakin said as they stopped and looked around. "Do you you see him?" Obi-wan asked. "I think he is a she, and I think she's a changlium" Anakin answered. Jason nodded "in that case be extra careful" he told Anakin as he and Obi-wan started to walk off. "Where will you be Masters?" Anakin questioned. "For a drink" Jason told him with a small grin. Anakin shook his head and continued looking.

When Jason and Obi-wan got to the bar a man walked up to them. "You wanna buy some death sticks?" he asked. "You don't want to sell us death sticks" Jason said using the Force. "I don't wanna sell you death sticks" he said almost robotically. "You want to go home and rethink your life" Jason said using the Force once more. "I wanna go home and rethink my life" the guy said walking away. Behind them Zem stalked towards them and took out her blaster ready to kill them. But before she could Obi-wan swung his lightsaber and cut off her arm. Jason grabbed her and moved her forward. Anakin came up to the two and looked at the crowd "Jedi business go back to your drinks" he said as they walked outside. Jason set her on the ground and questioned her "do you know who it was you were hired to kill?" he asked. "It was the Senator from Naboo" she answered groaning in pain. "And who hired you?" Jason demanded. "It was just a job" Zem muttered. Anakin then decided to try his hand "who hired you tell us" he said almost softly causing Obi-wan to look at him before he tried again "tell us now!" he ordered. Zem swallowed deeply before answering "it was a bounty hunter called-" she was cut off when a dart pierced her neck causing her to gurgle. The trio looked up to see an armored figure fly away before looking back at Zem who started to return to her real form trying to speak before going limp. Jason grabbed the dart and examined it closely. "A toxic dart" he muttered as the trio looked back at Zem's body wondering what she was going to say. It seemed the answers they got only led to more questions.


	5. AN

hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I actually have to watch the movie and I just have the VHS so you can see my problem. When I rewatch the movie I'll update asap. Again I apologize for not updating.


	6. Mission Assignments and Hiding

Back in the Jedi council room Obi-wan, Jason, and Anakin relayed their findings. "Track down this bounty hunter you must Obi-wan" Yoda told them. "Most importantly find out who he's working for" Mace added. "What about Senator Amidala and Representative Pandora? they will still need protecting" Obi-wan questioned. "Handle that Jason and your padawan will" Yoda informed. Jason's face remained neutral but inside he was conflicted. Mace turned to Anakin "Anakin escort the senator and Melaena back to their home planet of Naboo they'll be safer there and don't use regular transport travel as refugees" Mace instructed. "As leader of the opposition it will be very difficult to convince Senator Amidala to leave the capital" Jason disagreed, he knew Padme better than anyone and knew she won't back down from something she believed in regardless of the dangers. "Until caught this killer is our judgment she must respect" Yoda stated. "Anakin go to the Senate and ask the Chancellor to speak with her" Mace told them. They bowed and walked out.

In the Chancellor's office Anakin told Palpatine the situation. "I will talk with her Senator Amidala will not disobey a direct order" he told Anakin. "Thank you your excellency" Anakin thanked. "So finally they have given you an assignment, your patience has paid off" Palpatine said as the walked. "Your guidance more than my patience" Anakin said modestly. "You don't need guidance Anakin, in time you'll learn to trust your feelings and then you will be invincible, I have said it many times you are one of the most gifted Jedi I have ever met I can even see you becoming more powerful than any Jedi, more powerful than Master Yoda" Palpatine praised.

Meanwhile in Jedi Temple Jason, Obi-wan, and Yoda and Windu walked down the halls. "I don't think Anakin is ready for this mission yet" Obi-wan stated his concern. "He'll be fine Obi-wan, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything wrong" Jason assured his fellow master. "Besides the trusts it's judgement Obi-wan" Yoda told him. "The boy has exceptional skills" Windu commented. "But he still has much to learn, his abilities have made well arrogant" Obi-wan protested. "Yes yes a flaw more and more common, too sure of themselves even the older more experienced ones" Yoda said sagely. "If the prophecy is true he's the only one that will bring balance to the Force" Windu commented. "I should probably go meet with Padme" Jason said bowing before walking away.

Meanwhile in Melaena's apartment she started packing while Anakin stood before her. "I still don't like the thought of hiding when I can be fighting for what I believe in" Melaena complained. Anakin smiled "you remind me of Master Jason, you both are firm in what is right" he told her fondly recalling when he found that his master never backed down from anything he sought right. Melaena blushes at the praise before returning to packing. "Besides the council has ordered an investigation and it won't be long before Obi-wan catches this bounty hunter" Anakin assured her. "But I didn't come here just to go into hiding, it feels like I'm abandoning my people" Melaena said. "Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do what is expected of us" Anakin told her. Melaena smiled "Anakin you've grown up" she told him softly. "Master Obi-wan manages not to see it" Anakin said as he moved towards the window to look at the view and hovered a metal ball with the Force. "Don't get me wrong though I'm severely grateful to be his and Master Jason's student, Jason's as powerful as Master Windu and Obi-wan is as wise as Master Yoda, in some ways in many ways I'm ready for the trials but Obi-wan won't let me move on while Jason tells me that I can do anything I set my mind to" Anakin told her causing her to smile fondly. Her brother was always good at motivating others and telling them they can accomplish anything. "That must be frustrating having one mentor saying one thing and one saying something other" Melaena said understandably. "It's worse, Obi-wan over critical and he never listens he doesn't understand it's not fair" Anakin groaned. Melaena stared at him before responding "our mentors have a way of seeing our flaws the most" she told him. Anakin sat down on her bed as she continued packing. "I know" he sighed. "Anakin, don't try to grow up too fast" she said putting a hand on his shoulder. "But I am grown up, you've said it yourself" he said as he stared at her lovingly. Feeling slightly uncomfortable Melaena backed up slightly. "Please don't look at me like that" she muttered softly. "Why not?" Anakin asked smirking a little. "It makes me feel uncomfortable" she answered before grabbing her bags and started walking. "I'm sorry" Anakin muttered before following suit.

At the transport station the group grabbed their things and started out. "Be careful milady" Captain Typho told Padme. "Thank you Captain" Padme said as Jason grabbed her bags. As Anakin started to walk out Obi-wan stopped him. "Anakin don't do anything without consulting myself, Jason or the council" Obi-wan lectured. "Yes master" he obeyed. "I'll unravel this plot quickly milady, you'll be back here in no time" Obi-wan said to Padme giving her a reassuring smile. "Thank you Master Kenobi" she thanked as she walked out. Obi-wan then turned to Jason "Maybe the Force be with you old friend" he said giving him a smile. Jason nodded returning the smile "May the Force be with you" he replied. When Jason, Padme, Anakin, and Melaena got off they walked up the steps of the station. "Suddenly I'm afraid" Padme commented. "This is Anakin's first mission, I am too" Jason joked. "Don't worry we have R2 with us" Anakin joined in causing the others to laugh. Back in the transport ship Obi-wan stared at the four companions with uncertainty. "I hope they don't do anything foolish" he said. "I'd be more concerned the Senator and Melaena doing something than them" Typho commented. "You obviously haven't seen Jason when he's on missions" Obi-wan joked as the transport door shut and carried the two off while Jason's transport flew off.


	7. Troubled Answers and Love Complications

Meanwhile after the trip back to Coruscant Obi-wan decided to pay an old friend of his a visit. He walked inside a dingy looking restaurant and was greeted by the waitress droid. "Excuse me is Dex here?" Obi-wan asked. "One second hun" the droid said before calling back at the kitchen "someone to see ya honey! Jedi by the looks of 'em" the droid called out causing a large alien with four equally large arms looked through the window. "Obi-wan" he said smiling. Obi-wan smiled fondly in return "hello Dex" he greeted. "Take a seat I'll be right with ya" Dex told him as Obi-wan went to take a seat. "Ya want a cup of jawa juice?" the waitress droid asked. "Uh yes thank you" Obi-wan said as Dex walked up to him. "Hey old buddy" Dex greeted giving the Jedi a big hug. "So my friend what can I do for you?" Dex asked as they both sat down and were handed their drinks. "You can tell me what this is" Obi-wan told him pulling the toxic dart out and setting it on the table. "Well whadda know I haven't seen one of these since I was prospect in sub terral beyond the outer rim" Dex told him. "Can you tell me where it came from?" Obi-wan asked him. "This baby belongs to them cloners what you got here is a Kamino saber dart" he told his Jedi friend. "I wonder why it didn't show up in the analysis archives" Obi-wan pondered. "It's the funny cuts on the sides that gave it away, those analysis droids only focus on symbols I suspect that you Jedi know the respect between knowledge and wisdom" Dex told him. "Well if droids could think there'd be none of here would there" Obi-wan said as he examined the dart "Kamino I'm not familiar with it is it in the Republic?" he asked. "No no it's beyond the outer rim about 12 parsecs just outside the wishy maze should be easy to find even for those droids in your archives" Dex joked lightly then being serious once more. "These uh Kamino ones keep to themselves, they're cloners and damn good ones too" Dex warned him. "Cloners are they friendly?" Obi-wan asked. Dex shrugged "depends" he answered. "Depends on what Dex?" Obi-wan asked. "How good your manners are, how big your pocket book is" he said laughing lightly.

Returning to the Jedi Temple Obi-wan searched the archives for Kamino but his efforts came out empty and requested help. After patiently waiting an elder female Jedi walked up to him "did you request for assistance?" she asked him. "Yes uh yes I did" he stammered slightly. "Are you having a problem Master Kenobi?" she asked. "Yes I'm looking for a planetary system called Kamino and it doesn't show up in the archive charts" he said as he sat in front of a console. "Kamino is not a system I'm familiar with are you sure you have the right coordinates?" she asked as he activated the console. "According to my information it should appear in this quadrant here just south of the wishy maze" Obi-wan said as the elder typed in the coordinates and the screen zoomed in showing a blank opening. "I hate to say it but it looks like the system you're searching for doesn't exist" the elder answered sadly. "Impossible perhaps the archives are incomplete" Obi-wan denied. The elder sighed "if an item doesn't appear in our records it doesn't exist" she said before attending to a padawan behind her. Obi-wan sighed and thought of what he could do to find the answers he was looking for.

As the refugee transport headed to Naboo the group were waiting patiently for their food. R2 grabbed two bowls which the server droid objected "hey you no droids get out of here" it said causing R2 to beep indignantly before rolling off. The group sat in seats of two, Jason and Padme in one, Anakin and Melaena in another. R2 rolled up to Padme and handed her one of the bowls. "Thank you R2" she said before herself and Jason ate in silence. Jason glanced up behind Padme and smiled, taking notice of this Padme looked at him smiling as well "what?" she asked. "Anakin and Melaena are improving" he said looking at the two. Padme glanced over her shoulder at the two and laughed lightly. "Do you remember when they first met Anakin got so embarrassed" she said smiling brightly. Jason couldn't help but smile back "of course I do, it was right after we first got together" he said which caused Padme to look down sadly and the two to once again eat in silence.

With Anakin and Melaena the two were conversing intently. "It must be hard serving your whole life to the Jedi, not being able to visit the places you like, do the things you like" Melaena said. "Or be with the people that I love" Anakin finished. Melaena looked at him with doubt "Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi?" she asked. Anakin smiled nervously before regaining his composure "attachment forbidden, possession forbidden, compassion which I would define as unconditional love the center of a Jedi's life, so you might say we are encouraged to love" he said smiling causing Melaena to blush a light pink. The two smiled lovingly at each other as they ate.

In the Temple Obi-wan decided to look for Master Yoda for help. He was found to be teaching a group of younglings. "Use your feelings you must" he instructed them before taking notice of Obi-wan and tapped his cane on the floor "younglings, younglings a visitor we have" he introduced. "Hello Master Obi-wan" they greeted. "Hello, I'm sorry to disturb you Master" Obi-wan apologized. "What help can I be Obi-wan?" Yoda asked. "I'm looking for a planet described by an old friend I trust him but the system doesn't show in the archive maps" he told the grand master. "Hm lost a planet Master Obi-wan has how embarrassing how embarrassing" Yoda said before turning to one of the younglings "Liam the shades, gather around the map reader clear your minds and find Ob-wan's wayward planet we will" he said as the room darkened and Obi-wan set a sphere on the podium in the center causing the room to light up with stars. Obi-wan looked around before pointing at an empty spot "It ought to be here but it isn't gravity is pulling all the stars in the area towards this spot" he said. "Hm gravity's silhouette remains but the stars and planets disappeared they have, how can this be? a thought anyone?" Yoda asked. One of the younglings raised his hand "Master, because some erased it from the archive memory" he answered bringing a smile out of both Obi-wan and Yoda. "Truly wonderful the mind of a child is, the padawan is right go to the center of gravity's pull and find your planet you will" Yoda told Obi-wan as the shades were removed and Obi-wan returned the sphere to his hand. "The data must have been erased" Yoda pondered. "But Master Yoda who could empty information from the archives that's impossible isn't it?" Obi-wan asked. "Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is, only a Jedi could have erased those files but who and why harder to answer, meditate on this I will" Yoda told him before walking away leaving Obi-wan to wonder who could have done all this and what their reasons were. He then headed to the hangar bay and started heading to find Kamino.

When the transport touched down on Naboo Jason and Anakin got their and the girls bags and walked to Padme's parents house before Jason and Padme headed to have an important meeting. Inside the thrown room Governor Babble and newly elected Queen Jamilla sat with Padme and Jason. "The Senate votes to create an army I'm sure it's going to push us into civil war" Padme informed. "It's unthinkable there hasn't been a full scale war since the formation of the Republic" Babble protested. Queen Jamilla turned to Padme "do you see any ways to bring the Separatists back to the Republic?" she asked. Padme shook her head "not if they feel threatened, my guess is they'll turn to the Trade Federation for help" she said. "It's outrageous but after four trials in the supreme court Nute Gunray is still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation I fear the Senate is powerless to resolve this crisis" Babble said sadly. Queen Jamilla looked at Padme "we must keep our faith in the Republic" she told them before standing up and walking with the others. She turned her attention to Padme once more "the day we stop believing in democracy can work is the day we lose it" Jamilla said sadly. "Lets pray that day never comes" Padme assured. "In the meantime we must consider your own safety" Jamilla told her. "What is your suggestion Master Jedi?" Babble asked Jason. Before he could speak however Padme jumped in "oh Jason isn't a Master yet but I was thinking-" Jason cut her off "hold on a minute" he said causing Padme to look at him "excuse me" she said as they continued to walk "I was thinking about staying in the lake country there are some places out there that are very isolated" Padme finished. "Excuse **me** I'm in charge of security milady" Jason reminded her. "And this is my home I know it very well that is why we're here, need I remind you that I have lived here far longer than you did and it'd be wise if you took advantage of my knowledge in this instance" Padme lectured. Jason took a deep breath and nodded "I'm sorry milady" he muttered softly. "Perfect it's settled then" Jamilla said as they walked away.

In open space Obi-wan's ship stopped in front of a dark blue planet. "There it is R4 right where is should be our missing planet Kamino" he told his astromech droid who beeped in response before heading to the planets surface. It was a planet covered entirely by water and rained constantly. When Obi-wan found a facility he set his ship down on the landing pad and walked up to the door. When he did he was greeted by a pale female alien with a long neck. "Master Jedi the Prime Minister is expecting you" she said. "I'm expected?" Obi-wan asked. "Of course he is anxious to meet you after all these years we were beginning to think you weren't coming now please this way" she answered as she led Obi-wan down the halls. They headed into a room where another alien of male gender stood up to greet Obi-wan. "May I present Lamasu Prime Minister of Kamino and this is Jedi Master-" "Obi-wan Kenobi" Obi-wan finished. "I trust you will enjoy your stay" Lamasu said before the two sat down. "And now onto business you will be delighted to know that we are one schedule 200,000 units already with a million more well on their way" Lamasu told Obi-wan. Obi-wan looked unsure before quickly regaining his composure "that's good news" he said. "Please tell your Master Sifa-Dias that his order will be met on time" Lamasu asked causing Obi-wan to do a double take. "I'm sorry, Master-?" he asked. "Jedi Master Sifa-Dias is still a leading member of the Jedi council is he not?" Lamasu questioned. "Master Sifa-Dias was killed almost ten years ago" Obi-wan answered. Lamasu sighed "oh I'm so sorry to hear that but I'm sure he'd of been proud of the army we built for him" he said with pride. "The-the army?" Obi-wan asked in slight astonishment. Lamasu nodded "yes a clone army and I must say it is the finest we've ever created" he answered. "Tell me Prime Minister when my Master first contacted you about the army did he say who it was for?" Obi-wan asked him. "Of course he did this army is for the Republic" Lamasu answered. Obi-wan's face showed that of concern and confusion, why would a Jedi Master request for an army and then he's killed after? It didn't make any sense. "But I'm sure you're anxious to see the units for yourself" Lamasu said eagerly. "That's why I'm here" Obi-wan said smiling a bit nervously. Lamasu and Obi-wan then headed out to show Obi-wan the clones.

Back on Naboo while Jason and Padme were having their meeting Melaena coincidentally took Anakin to her parents lake house. As they walked Melaena told him about her times there "I used to come here after school and I would swim to that island everyday, I love the water" she said as they stood and looked out at the island. "I would lay out in the sand and let the sun dry me, sometimes I'd give the birds singing names" she bent her head down and sighed "other times I'd wonder if Jason was safe, whenever he had the chance he'd come by and ask me how I was doing, he's the best older brother I've ever had" she said smiling at the memory. Anakin smiled as well, his master was the older brother in their relationship and tried his hardest to make others happy. "When we'd go on a mission together he'd always help me, when I made a mistake he would never lecture me, he'd only help me understand" Anakin swallowed "he'd always say 'we all make our choices, it's what we choose to do afterward is what matters' he's a great teacher and a truly wonderful brother to me" Anakin told her before smiling at her. The two looked at each other and slowly leaned in before their lips touched. After some time had passed the two parted abruptly and Melaena looked down averting her eyes from his. "I shouldn't of done that" she said almost sadly. "I'm sorry" Anakin muttered "we should head back, Padme and Jason should be back soon" Melaena said before walking away. He sighed and ran a hand over his face before following Melaena.

On Kamino Lamasu led Obi-wan through the cloning facility. Looking through the glass Obi-wan saw millions if not billions of containers with clone embryos. "Very impressive" He commented. "I hoped you'd be pleased, clones can think creatively you'd find they are far more superior to droids, we take great pride in our combat education and training programs this one was created about five years ago" Lamasu explained to Obi-wan. "You mentioned growth acceleration" Obi-wan said looking at the clone children on many consoles. "Oh yes it's essential otherwise a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow and now we can do it in half the time" Lamasu explained. Obi-wan nodded as they watched mature clones eating. "They are totally obedient taking any order without question, we modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host" Lamasu continued. "And who was the original host?" Obi-wan asked. "A bounty hunter called Jango Fett" Lamasu told him. "And where is this bounty hunter now?" Obi-wan questioned. "Oh we keep him here, apart from his pay which is considerable Fett demanded only one thing: and unaltered clone for him self, curious isn't it" Lamasu mused. "Unaltered?" Obi-wan asked. "Pure genetic replication, no tampering with the structure to make it more dossal and no growth acceleration" Lamasu explained. "I'd very much like to meet this Jango Fett" Obi-wan asked. "I'd be happy to arrange it for you" the female alien offered. They then stood on a balcony and Obi-wan saw thousands of clones in ghost white armor standing in multiple rows. "Magnificent aren't they?" Lamasu asked. Obi-wan just stared at the troopers in grim fascination.


	8. Lost Love, Nightmares, and Kamino Fights

On Naboo Anakin and Melaena sat in an open grassy field talking to one another. "I don't know" Melaena said playing with the hem of her dress. "Sure you do you just don't want to tell me" Anakin said. "Are you gonna use your Jedi mind tricks on me?" Melaena teased. Anakin shook his head "they only work on the weak mind" he told her. Melaena sighed "okay I was 14 and his name was Laurance, we went to school together, really cute with dark shaggy hair, green eyes-" Alright I get the picture, whatever happened to him?" Anakin asked. "I went into politics and he went into become and artist" Melaena answered with a shrug. "Maybe he was the smart one" Anakin joked smiling. "You really don't like politicians do you?" Melaena asked. "I like two or three but I'm not sure about one of them" Anakin admitted. He sighed heavily "I don't think the system works" he told her. Melaena raised an eyebrow "oh? how would you make it work?" she asked. "We need a system where all the politicians sit down and discuss the problem, agree with what's the best interest of all the people and just do it" he said. "That's exactly what we do, the trouble is people don't always agree" Melaena informed him. "Well they should be made to" Anakin said. "By who? Who's gonna make them?" Melaena questioned. "I don't know, someone" Anakin said a bit desperately. "You?" Melaena asked. "Of course not me" Anakin denied. "But someone?" she asked. Anakin nodded "someone wise" he answered. "That sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me" Melaena warned. "Well if it works" Anakin said with a small smile before the two laughed. "You're making fun of me" Melaena said pushing him lightly. "No no I'd be much to frightened to tease you" Anakin admitted with a smile. Then a herd of cattle like creatures ran up causing Anakin to smile mischievously "watch this!" he called out running at one of them. He hopped on causing the creature to flail lightly before he steadied himself and stood up. Melaena watched him laughing brightly before the creature thrashed trying to get him off. Losing his balance Anakin landed on the ground causing Melaena to run over in concern. "Anakin? Anakin are you alright?" she asked turning him over to see him laughing before punching him lightly. The two stared at one another and smiled brightly before getting up and heading back.

On Kamino Obi-wan stood infront of a door as the woman knocked on it. The door opened revealing a young boy about 10 years old. "Boba is your father here?" the woman asked. Boba nodded "yep" he said. "May we see him?" she asked. "Sure" Boba said glancing at Obi-wan before leading them inside. "Dad Tonwi's here" he called out. As Obi-wan walked further inside a door behind him slowly opened revealing a rough looking man rolling up his sleeves. "Jango welcome back, was your trip productive?" Tonwi asked. "Fairly" Jango told him. Tonwi gestured to Obi-wan who bowed lightly "this is Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi he's here to check on our progress" she said. "Your clones are very impressive you should be very proud" Obi-wan told him. "I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe" Jango said with a shrug. "Ever go far into the interior as Coruscant?" Obi-wan asked. "Once or twice" Jango admitted. "Recently?" Obi-wan forced a little causing Jango to look at him in suspicion. "Possibly" he answered. "Then you must know Master Sifa-Dias" Obi-wan asked causing Jango to walk up to Boba and mutter to him in Mandalorian. Boba walked over to the door and closed it revealing Jango's armor. "Master who?" Jango asked. "Sifa-Dias isn't he the one who hired you for this job?" Obi-wan questioned as Jango walked up to him face to face "Never heard of him" Jango denied. "Really" Obi-wan said. "I was recruited by a man called Tyranus on one of the moon of Bota" Jango informed. "Curious" Obi-wan admitted as the two stared at each other. "Do you like your army?" Jango asked after brief silence. Obi-wan nodded "I look forward to seeing them in action" he admitted. "They'll do their job well, I guarantee that" Jango told him. "Thank you for your time Jango" Obi-wan said as he bowed. "Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi" Jango told him as Obi-wan and Tonwi walked out. Boba looked at him in concern "what is it dad?" he asked. "Pack your things, we're leaving" Jango told him.

On Naboo Jason, Anakin, and the girls sat at the table eating. "And then when I got to them we went into uh aggressive negotiations" Anakin told them. "Aggressive negotiations what's that?" Padme asked. Jason then went into the conversation "negotiations with a lightsaber" he told them causing them to laugh. As Melaena was about to eat Anakin used the Force to pick up her pear and brought it to his plate. "If Obi-wan saw you do that he'd be very grumpy" Jason warned him jokingly. When Anakin finished cutting the pear he used the Force and brought it back to her which she caught it with her fork and smiled in appreciation. Jason looked at Padme and the two smiled at one another before looking away.

Later that night Jason and Padme sat on the sofa by the fire. "Ever since I met you all those years ago, there hasn't been a day that gone by when I hadn't thought about you" Jason told her "when we confessed our feelings for one another, for once in my life I was happy" he finished. He looked down sadly "and now that I'm with you again I'm in agony, the closer I get to you again the worse it gets, the thought of not being with you I can't breathe" he grasped her hands in his "I'm haunted by the kiss you gave me all those years ago and hope that that kiss doesn't become a scar, you are in my very soul" he said as Padme looked at him in silence. He took a deep breath before continuing "if you're suffering as much as I am please tell me" he begged. "I can't, we can't" Padme stammered. "Yes we can Padme please listen to me" Jason said desperately. "No you listen, this is the real world, come back to it you're becoming a Jedi Master and I'm, I'm a Senator if you follow your thoughts to conclusion it will take us to a place we cannot go, regardless of how we feel" she told him sadly. "But Padme-" "Jason, you know we can't" she told him in finalization. Jason looked down sadly before getting up. Before he walked out the door however he wanted to say one final word. "It doesn't have to be that way though, we could make it work" he said looking at her hopefully. "We'd be living a complicated life I couldn't do that, could you Jason could you do that?" she asked. Jason sighed "no, you're right it'd destroy us" he said sadly before walking out leaving Padme to cry sitting on the ground wondering if she made the right choice. Little did she know Jason sat against his door with his hands on his head.

Back on Kamino Obi-wan and Tonwi conversed as they walked to the landing pad. "Tell your council that the first battalions are ready and reminder if they need more troops it will take more time to grow them" Tonwi informed him. "I won't forget and thank you" Obi-wan said bringing up his hood "thank you" Tonwi told him as he walked outside. When he reached his ship he turned to R4 "R4? scramble code 5 to Coruscant" he said which the droid beeped in response. The hologram generator showed Master Yoda and Master Windu. "I have successfully made contact with the Prime Minister of Kamino, they are using a bounty hunter called Jango Fett to create a clone army I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we're looking for" Obi-wan informed them. "Do you think these cloners are creating a plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?" Windu asked. "No Master there appears to be no motive" Obi-wan told him. "Do not assume anything Obi-wan, clear your mind must be if you are to discover the real villain behind this plot" Yoda warned. "Yes Master, they say Master Sifa-Dias placed an order for a clone army at the request of the Senate almost ten years ago" Obi-wan answered causing the two to look at each other. "I was under the impression he was killed before that, did the council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?" he asked. "No whoever placed that order did not have the authorization of the Jedi council" Windu denied. "Bring him here, question him we will" Yoda ordered. "Yes Master, I'll report back when I have him" Obi-wan assured before turning off the hologram projector. Yoda shook his head "blind we are if creation of this clone army we could not see" Yoda told Windu. Windu sighed "I think it is time we inform the Senate that our ability to use the Force is diminished" he told his old friend. "Only the Dark Lord of the Sith knows of our weakness, if informed the Senate is multiply our adversaries will" Yoda warned as the two thought deeply of what to do.

Meanwhile on Naboo Anakin was tossing and turning in his sleep. "Mom, no don't go!" he gasped as he woke breathing heavily. Later that morning he sought to tell his mentor about what happened at night. He found Jason's room and knocked on it. Jason opened it and looked at his apprentice "yes Anakin what is it?" he asked. "I've had another nightmare about my mother, she's suffering suffering so badly I don't think it's nightmares anymore" Anakin told him on the edge of crying. His mentors gaze softened as he put his hands on his shoulders. "Then we should go to Tatooine and help her" Jason said causing Anakin to look at him in shock. "What about Senator Amidala and Melaena?" he asked. "We'll take them with us, they will understand" Jason told him as they walked away to find the girls.

Obi-wan sprinted through the halls of the cloning facility to find the landing pad Jango was on. When he asked where the bounty hunter was he was told he was leaving under short notice. When he finally found the landing pad Boba took notice of his arrival "Dad Look!" he said pointing at Obi-wan. Jango looked over in his armor "Boba get on board!" he commanded when Obi-wan activated his lightsaber. Jango pulled out dual blaster pistols and fired causing Obi-wan to block and divert the bolts away. Just before Obi-wan made a deadly strike Jango jetted upward and returned to blasting him causing Obi-wan to roll out of the way. Inside the cockpit of Jango's ship Boba activated the ship aiming it at Obi-wan. Hanging on the ledge the ship Jango fired a rocket from his jetpack causing Obi-wan to fly back dropping his lightsaber in the process. Boba then fired the ships cannons causing Obi-wan to fall further back. When he saw Jango flying towards him he jumped up and kicked him in the stomach causing Jango to drop one of his blasters. Blocking another kick from Obi-wan Jango twisted the Jedi in the air before Obi-wan kicked him in his helmeted head. The two then got to their feet and Obi-wan blocked an incoming punch before Jango headbutted him hard. Noticing his lightsaber he used the Force to call it to his hand unaware Jango jetted upward and lassoed his hands together disrupting the aim and the weapon tumbled under one of the railings. Being pulled along by the line Obi-wan rolled and pulled the line across a pole causing Jango to spiral and detach his jetpack before it exploded. Jango stumbled to grab his blaster before Obi-wan kicked him off the railing with the line still connected. "Oh no not good" he muttered before being pulled with Jango. Sliding down the slope Jango activated a gauntlet blade and dug it into the metal slope. Obi-wan still sliding down fell off connected to the line hanging on for dear life. With the line still connected Jango slowing slid down before he managed to clip the line causing Obi-wan to go tumbling down. Jango then made his way back up while Obi-wan finally removed his bindings and used the line as a grappling hook stopping his decent. Noticing the railing in front of him he swung forward and backflipped onto it before using the Force to open the door and sprinted inside. He managed to get to the landing pad just in time for Jango to fly off. Obi-wan grabbed his lightsaber and reached in his pocket to throw a homing device on the ship as it flew away. Deactivating his lightsaber he ran off to get to his own ship.


	9. Tragedy and Enemies Revealed

The trip to Tatooine was silent for the group, Jason and Anakin piloted while the girls sat patiently in their seats. When they reached the planets atmosphere Jason couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness. It was here he met Anakin and his mother and they helped him and the others, and it is here he was going to save her this time. He and Anakin set the ship down in a landing platform in Mos Espa, there was no need to hide this time. They then went to Cliegg Lars' moister farm for their answers. Anakin said that his mother told him she was sold to him but they married soon after he freed her. When they got there they headed to the hut before being stopped by a familiar protocol droid. "Oh hello I am C-" "3PO?" Anakin said in shock. "Oh yes but, oh the Maker Master Ani I knew you'd return I knew it! Oh and Miss Padme and Mister Jason oh my" 3PO stuttered in surprise. Jason smiled "it's good to see you 3PO, I see you got some coverings this time" he said with a laugh. "Oh yes Master Clieg was very generous to give me these" 3PO said with a smile so to speak. "Is my mother here?" Anakin asked straight to the point. That caused 3PO's mood to shift to uneasiness "uh I think that it is best that go indoors" he said leading the group into the hut. When they did 3PO called out two individuals and a man and woman walked out to greet the group. "Master Owen may I introduce some very important visitors" 3PO told them gesturing to the group. "I'm Anakin Skywalker, this is Padme Amidala and my mentor Jason Pandora along with his sister Melaena" Anakin introduced. "Owen Lars, this is my girlfriend Buru" Owen said. "I guess I'm your step brother, it's good to finally meet you in person" Owen said to Anakin. "Is my mother here?" Anakin asked. "No she's not, Cliegg Lars Shmi is my wife lets come inside we have a lot to talk about" Cliegg said in his wheelchair as the group headed into the kitchen where Buru made them something to eat. "It was just before dawn they came out of nowhere a hunting party of Tusken Raiders, your mother went out early like she always did to make mushrooms from the vaporators and from the tracks she was about half way home when they took her" Cliegg sighed heavily before continuing "those Tuskens walk like men but they're vicious mindless monsters many of us went after her four of us came back, I'd be out there with them but uh after I lost my leg I just couldn't ride anymore until I heal" he said gesturing to his missing right leg "I don't want to give up on her but she's been gone a month, lets hope she's lasted this long". Anakin couldn't listen anymore and stood up "where are you going?" Buru asked. "To find my mother" Anakin said. "Your mother's dead son, accept it" Cliegg told him causing Anakin to walk out. "He won't listen to you, Anakin isn't the kind of person to give up so easily I can only pray he doesn't get hurt" Jason said as Melaena got up "I'll go talk to him" she said which Jason nodded. She walked outside to see Anakin setting up a speeder bike. Noticing her he stopped and stood in front of her "stay here with your brother and the others, these are good people Melaena you'll be safe here" Anakin told her. "Anakin" she murmured gave him a hug. When they parted Anakin mounted the speeder bike and looked at her "please wait for me" he asked. "Always" she whispered as he sped off with a determined look on his face.

Jango's ship _The Slave 1_ jumped out of hyperspeed with Obi-wan close behind. Hearing an alarm going off on their screen Boba noticed Obi-wan's ship behind them. "Dad I think we've been tracked" he told his father. "He must've put a homing device on our hull, don't worry son we'll lose him and have a couple of surprises for him" Jango said bringing a chuckle out of his son. Pushing some buttons a seismic charge flew out heading towards Obi-wan. "Seismic charges, stand by!" Obi-wan said as he swerved out of the way of the blast. Jango let go of another charge and Obi-wan dodged and swerved once more. "He doesn't seem to take a hint this guy" Jango commented as he flew the ship inside and asteroid with Obi-wan following. Exiting the asteroid Jango flew up as Obi-wan cleared through and was now in front. "Get him dad get him! fire!" Boba said as Jango fired upon Obi-wan's ship. "Oh blast this is why I hate flying!" Obi-wan groaned as he dodged blaster fire. Some of the ships damaged the hull causing R4 to beep in alarm. "We got him" Boba said in excitement "We'll just have to finish him" Jango told him as he shot some missiles at Obi-wan's ship. "R4 be ready to jettison the spare part canisters" Obi-wan instructed as the missiles kept following him. "Fire them now!" Obi-wan said which the back of the ship opened sending the parts at the missiles causing a massive explosion. The indicator on Jango's screen of Obi-wan's ship flickered off. "We'll won't be seeing him again" he said which Boba chuckled as they made their way on the red planet in front of them. Meanwhile on one of the large asteroids Obi-wan's ship could be seen intact and currently sitting on the large space rock. "Alright R4 I think we've waited long enough" Obi-wan said which the droid beeped in response before disconnecting from the asteroid and flying down onto the planet. When they reached the atmosphere Obi-wan noticed a lot of Federation Starships. "There's an unusual concentration of Federation ships down there R4" Obi-wan said causing a whimpered sound out of the little droid. Obi-wan then touched down in an empty spot thinking about investigating more about what was going on.

Lights from the Tusken camp flickered as Anakin stood on a ledge before jumping down. He quietly stalked around before standing behind one of them huts and cutting a hole in it with his lightsaber. Kicking inside he saw his mother tied to a brand unconscious and he removed the bonds and held her in his arms. "Mom? Mom" Anakin murmered causing his mother to stir. "Ani? Is it you?" she rasped. "I'm here mom" Anakin assured lovingly. "Ani? Oh you look so handsome, oh my son my grown up son I'm so proud of you Ani" she said putting a hand on his face. "I missed you" Anakin said kissing her palm. "Now I am complete, I I love-" she tried so hard to rasp the words but could not find the strength to do so. "Stay with me mom, everything-" Anakin tried. "I I love" she tried once more only to rasp a final breath as she lay motionless in Anakin's arms. Tears slowly fell from Anakin's face as he could not believe what had just happened. He forcefully lifted his hand and shut her eyes before holding her body with his head down. When he lifted his head up a look of pure hatred and rage was on the young mans face. As the sun was starting to rise Anakin's lightsaber could be heard causing the Tusken's to look over and see Anakin effortlessly chop off the heads of the two Tusken guards. The other Tuskens sprang up quickly in an attempt to halt the invader. Noticing a Tusken running towards him Anakin swung and started killing any who crossed his path.

Back at the homestead Jason was helping Buru and Melaena with dishes before he dropped them and clutched his head. Melaena and Padme came to him in concern as he started writhing in pain. "What is it? what's wrong?" Melaena asked. "It's Anakin, it in danger" Jason told them as his pain subsided.

On Coruscant Yoda is seen sitting in one of them meditation chambers. " _Anakin! Anakin!_ " Qui-gon's voice is heard. " _Nooo_ " Anakin's voice cried out. The doors opened revealing Windu as he sat down before Yoda opened his eyes, a look of sadness upon it. "What is it?" Windu asked. "Pain, suffering, death I feel something terrible has happened, young Skywalker is in pain terrible pain" Yoda told him. "And what of Jason? He and the boy have a bond" Windu asked. "Feels his student's pain he does, in danger they both are" Yoda said causing Windu to sigh.

While on the red planet Obi-wan stalked quietly in the rocky catacombs. When he ventured further inside he saw something very wrong, a droid factory. Thousands of mechanical arms moved and welded the pieces together on a moving instrument. Seeing nothing more of value he walked off before he heard a noise and hid. "We must persuade the corners guild as well as the cooperate alliance to sign the treaty" an elderly man said. "What about the Senator from Naboo? Is she dead yet? I'm not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk" Viceroy told him. "I'm a man of my word Viceroy" the man assured. " _With these new battle droids we've built for you you will have the finest army in the galaxy_ " a robotic voice told them. Obi-wan walked out of his hiding place as they walked by and sat down around the table in front of them with Obi-wan watching above. "As I explained earlier I am quite convinced the ten thousand more systems will rally to our cause with your support" The elder man stated. " _The Techno Union Army is at your disposal Count_ " the robot man said. "The Banking Clan will sign your treaty" one of the others told the man. "Good very good, our friends of the Trade Federation have pledged their support and when their battle droids combine with yours we will have an army greater than any in the galaxy, the Jedi will be overwhelmed and the Republic will agree with any demands we make" he said as Obi-wan stalked back to his ship. When he did he immediately tried to contact the council. After multiple failed attempts Obi-wan sighed in frustration "the transmitter is working but we're not getting a return signal, Coruscant is too far R4 can you boost the power?" Obi-wan asked earning a beep in response. "We'll have to try something else, maybe we can contact Anakin and Jason on Naboo it's much closer" he said activating the comlink. "Anakin? Jason? Do you copy this is Obi-wan Kenobi, hello?" Obi-wan said with no response. "They're not on Naboo R4 maybe I can widen the range, I hope nothing's happened to them" he said as he pressed some more buttons. The screen then showed a visual of Anakin's signal and Tatooine. "That's their tracking signal alright but it's coming from Tatooine, what in the blazes are they doing there I told them to stay on Naboo!" Obi-wan groaned. Unbeknownst to him a bug like creature noticed him and ran off to alert the others. "Alright we haven't much time, Anakin, Jason this is Obi-wan Kenobi" he said in hope the two received his message.

On Tatooine R2 was making routine repairs when he received the message. Back at the homestead Anakin returned with Shmi's body wrapped up in cloth. The looks on the others were of concern as he glared at them slightly before going inside the homestead. Later on Jason walked downstairs with a tray of food to see Anakin fixing a device. "I brought you some food" Jason told him as he sat the tray down. Anakin continued working on the device as he spoke "the shifter broke, life seems so simple when you're fixing things, I'm good at fixing things always have but I couldn't" Anakin told him eyes watering "why'd she have to die? why I couldn't save her? I know I could have" he stopped fixing the shifter and paced around the room. "There are those we just cannot save Anakin, you're not all powerful" Jason told him sagely. "But I should be, someday I will be I'll even be able to stop people from dying!" Anakin said upset. "Anakin" his mentor whispered. "It's all Obi-wan's fault! He's jealous he's holding me back!" Anakin yelled throwing the tool across the room. "What's wrong Anakin?" Jason asked. "I killed them, I killed them all they're dead every single one of them! and not just the men but the women and the children too! They're like animals and I slaughtered them like animals! I hate them!" Anakin yelled trying desperately to control his anger. Anakin sunk to his knees in despair "why do I hate them?" he asked helplessly. "Being angry is being human Anakin, it's how we use it is what matters" his mentor told him. Jason moved so he sat in front of Anakin "you are my brother Anakin, I'll always be there for you when you need me to be" he said getting a small smile out of the young Jedi. Anakin looked up and gave his mentor a hug. "Thank you Jason" he said before his face returned hardened "we should give my mother a burial" Jason nodded "I think that's a great idea" he said as they walked outside. After they buried Shmi's body Cliegg and the others shared some final words. "I know wherever you are it's become a better place, you were the most loving partner a man could ever have, goodbye my darling wife and thank you" Cliegg finished as Jason stood for his turn. "When we met you reminded me of my own mother, kind, determined, and loving, I made you a promise ten years ago and I won't go back on my word, thank you for everything you have done.. you will never be forgotten" Jason said as Anakin stood infront of her gravestone and dropped to his knees. "I wasn't strong enough to save you mom, but I promise you I won't fail again, I miss you so much" he said trying to contain the emotion he was feeling. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Melaena looking sympathetically at his and gave him a hug. R2 then beeped out of nowhere announcing his presence "R2? what're you doing here?" Padme asked. R2 beeped again which 3PO translated "he says he's carrying a message from an Obi-wan Kenobi, Master Anakin does that name mean anything to you?". Anakin and Jason looked at each other and said their goodbyes before getting back to the ship. Inside the ship the group listened to Obi-wans message "Anakin? Jason, my long range transmitter has been knocked out retransmit this message to Coruscant" Padme pushed a button and transmitted the message as said. "I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries of Geonosis, the Trade Federation has placed an order for a droid army here and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempt for Senator Amidala, the Commence Guild and the Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a- wait, wait!" Obi-wan's message shows him activating his lightsaber and being shot at by a Droideka.

On Coruscant Master Yoda and Master Windu looked at each other. "More happening on Geonosis I fear than has been revealed" Yoda stated. "I agree, Anakin? Jason? we will deal with Count Dooku, the most important thing to do is stay where you are and protect the Senator at all costs that is your first priority" Windu instructed.

"Understood Master Windu" Anakin assured before the hologram shut off. "They'll never get there in time to save him they'll have to travel half across the galaxy, look Geonosis is just a parsec away" Melaena said activating the map. "If he's still alive" Anakin said doubtfully. "Anakin are you just going to sit here and let him die? he's your friend your mentor-" Melaena was cut off by Anakin. "He's like my father, but you heard Master Windu he gave me strict orders to stay here" he said defiantly. Padme then cut into the conversation "he gave you and Jason strict orders to protect me and we're going to help Obi-wan, if you plan on protecting me you'll just have to come along" she said with a smirk getting in the pilots seat. Anakin looked at Jason who just shrugged with a knowing smirk before they sat down and buckled up. 3PO struggled to sit down as R2 beeped "oh not to worry R2 it's just I've never flown before" he said as the ship took off.

On Coruscant in the Chancellor's office Senator Organa spoke his concerns. "The Commence Guild are preparing for war there is no doubt about that" he said pacing around the room. "Count Dooku must have made a treaty with them" Chancellor Palpatine said. " _The debate is over we need that clone army!_ " one of the Senators said. Senator Organa looked at him in denial "unfortunately the debate is not over, the Senate will never approve the use of clones before the Separatists attack" he stated. "This is a crisis! the Senate must vote the Chancellor emergency powers he can then approve the creation of an army" Palpatines assistant suggested. "But what senator will have the courage to propose such a radical amendment?" Palpatine asked. "If only Senator Amidala were here" Palpatines assistant said as the group looked at Jar Jar who looked deep in thought of what to do.

Back on Geonosis Count Dooku walked inside of the catacombs to see a restrained Obi-wan in front of him. "Traitor" Obi-wan stated to the older man. "Oh no my friend this is a mistake a terrible mistake, they've gone too far this is madness" the count denied stalking around the Jedi. "I thought you were the leader here Dooku" Obi-wan questioned. "This has nothing to do with me I can assure you, I will immediately petition you to be set free" Count Dooku assured. "Well I hope it doesn't take too long, I have work to do" Obi-wan told him. "May I ask why a Jedi Knight is all the way out here on Geonosis?" Dooku asked. "I'm tracking a bounty hunter called Jango Fett do you know him?" Obi-wan demanded. "There are no bounty huntes that I'm aware of the Geonosians don't trust them" Dooku said. "Well who can blame them but he is here I can assure you" Obi-wan said as Dooku faced him. "It is a pity that our paths never crossed before Obi-wan Qui-gon always spoke highly of you and of young Jason, I wish he were still alive I could use his help right now" Dooku said almost sadly. "Qui-gon Jinn would never join you" Obi-wan sneered. "Don't be too sure my young Jedi, you forget that he was once my apprentice just as you and Jason were once his, he knew all about the corruption in the Senate but he would have never gone along with it if he learned the truth as I have" Dooku explained. "The truth?" Obi-wan questioned. "The truth, what if I told you that the Republic was under the control of the Dark Lord of the Sith" Dooku began stalking around the Jedi once more. "No that's not possible the Jedi would be aware of it" Obi-wan shook his head in denial. "The dark side of the Force has clouded their vision my friend, hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious" Dooku revealed. Obi-wan shook his head once more refusing to believe him "I don't believe you" Obi-wan told him. "The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious but he was betrayed ten years ago by the Dark Lord, he came to me for help and told me everything" Dooku then stood in front of Obi-wan face to face "you must join me Obi-wan, together with Jason we can destroy the Sith" Dooku said determinedly. "I will never join you Dooku and by the Force neither would Jason he is more powerful than anyone I have ever known, he would never join you" Obi-wan warned as Dooku sighed before heading for the door. "It will be difficult to honor your release" he told Obi-wan before walking outside, the door closing after him.


	10. Creating an Army and War

On Coruscant Jar Jar stood before the hundreds of Senators ready to perform his speech. Itsa clear that the Separatists leader plot isa Federation treaty, Senators! Mesa propose that the Senate immediately vote emergency powers to the Supreme Chancellor!" Jar Jar finished which everyone clapped and cheered. "Order! We shall have order!" Palpatine's assistant said as Palpatine stood up. "It is with great reluctance that I have agreed to this calling, I love democracy, I love the Republic, the power you give me I will lay down when this crisis has awaited, and as my first act with this new authority I shall create a grand army of the Republic to counter the increasing threats of the Separatists" Palpatine assured as the crowd cheered. Up above Master Yoda and Windu stood watch and looked at one another. "It is done then, I will take what Jedi we have left and go to Geonosis to help Obi-wan" Windu told him. "Visit I will the cloners on Kamino and see this army they have created for the Republic" Yoda said a the two walked to do their missions.

Meanwhile Jason and Anakin flew into Geonosis's atmosphere. "See those columns of steam ahead, their exhaust vents of some type" Padme told them. "That'll do" Jason said nodding to Anakin who landed the ship into the steam. "Look whatever happens out there follow my lead, I'm a member of the Senate maybe we can find a diplomatic solution to this mess" Padme instructed walking out the ship. "Don't worry I've learned to give up arguing with you" Jason joked as he, Anakin and Melaena followed out. When the landing ramp went back up R2 beeped at 3PO. "My attune little friend if they needed our help they would've asked for it, you obviously have a lot to learn about human behavior" he said patting his friend on the top of his dome head. R2's beeps became excessive causing 3PO to resond "for a mechanic you certainly do a large amount of thinking" 3PO groaned which R2 beeped. "I am programed to understand humans" 3PO told him. R2 beeped questionably "what does that mean? that means I am in charge here" 3PO said. R2 beeped and rolled off to the ramp "where are you going? you don't know what's out there! have you no sense at all? Oh idiot" 3PO groaned as he followed R2 down the ramp. When the group continued further inside many Geonosians were sitting against the wall camouflaged from view. But then Anakin heard one of them and him and Jason stopped. "Wait" Anakin said before Jason activated his lightsabers taking down the Geonosians. "Go!" he told them. Anakin motioned the two girls forward "come on lets go!" he said as the door in front of them opened. Padme and Melaena stopped revealing a dead end before the door closed on the trio and the plank was getting shorter. When Padme and Melaena fell Anakin called out to them hanging onto the handle. Melaena and Padme noticed they were on the conveyer belt and were heading to one of the smashing instruments. Padme grabbed Melaena's hand and ushered her forward as they dodged just in time. Anakin jumped down and activated his lightsaber taking down anything that stood in his way. At the door a blue lightsaber is seen carving through the door before it fell down revealing Jason who was not happy at all. He jumped down and cut up some of the machinery in front of him trying to get back to his friends. A group of Geonosians then stood in front of him with weapons trained on him. "I just want to warn you, I'm not very happy" Jason said as he activated his other lightsaber and started taking them down. Melaena and Padme continued to jump through multiple machines trying to find a way out. Back at the door 3PO is seen standing in awe "oh my goodness, shut me down machines making machines, how the first-" he was cut off when R2 bumped him "calm down R2! I almost fell" he said before R2 bumped him again causing him to fall and hang onto a flyby droid "I'm scrap, it's a nightmare!" he said as the droid shook him off and he landed face first on one of the mahcines. "What did I do to deserve this?" he groaned. R2 is seen activating built in jet packs and flying away. Meanwhile Anakin is seen cutting up the machinery trying to get through while a Geonosian flew at Padme and Melaena causing them to fall into a molten metal cup like instrument. R2 is flying towards them as 3PO is seen on one of the conveyer belts "I wonder what happened to poor little R2, he's always getting himself in trouble" he said before one of the instruments knocked his head off and sent it flying in a droid head box "oh no!" he exclaimed. 3PO's body walked into one of the soldering belts as droid heads were being soldered on. He knocked one of them over and the instruments soldered a head to his body. "Uh oh" it exclaimed. On a separate belt a claw grabbed his head and soldered it onto a droid body. "I'm so confused" he commented as the belt continued to move. Anakin continued to fight his way forward and seemed to have the uperhand before he jumped up and was knocked back by one of the machines. The hand that held his lightsaber was then covered by metal unable for him to get off. As for Padme and Melaena they continued to try and find a way out but with little success. The machine ahead poured molten metal in the containers ahead and they realized that wasn't good. R2 is seen flying down and activating the console controlling the machine. Melaena is seen almost to the point of crying as the machine continued forward. Just then as the machine was ready to pour the molten metal in their container R2 shut it off and the container dropped causing the two to tumble out and hug in relief. Jason saw that soon he was overwhelmed and put his hands in the air. Anakin tried to get free before he saw some cutting machines and his eyes widened. He quickly dodged the cut causing it to slice his lightsaber in half. He pulls his hand freed and is about to continue attacking when he realizes his lightsaber is destroyed. "Aw not again, Obi-wan's gonna kill me" he muttered before Droidekas surrounded him along with Jango Fett. "Don't move Jedi, take him away" Jango ordered. The same happened with Padme and Melaena and the two were taken prisoner.

They then were taken in the back of a transport to the arena to be sentenced with Anakin and Melaena in one and Jason and Padme in the other. Jason stood defiantly with his cuffed hands he almost didn't hear Padme speak to him. "I'm sorry" she whispered. Jason looked at her "what for?" he asked. "For saying that our occupations denied us able to be together, whatever happens I want you to know that.. I love you" she told him softly. "I've never stopped loving you, whatever happens I'm glad that you feel the same" he said as they smiled before leaning in slowly. When their lips met they kissed passionately as the guard moved the transport forward before parting. With Anakin and Melaena Anakin is seen looking forward before noticing Melaena struggling to keep her composure "don't be afraid" he told her. "I'm not afraid to die Anakin, I've been dying ever since you came back into my life" she said softly. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "I'm saying.. I love you" she told him causing him to look at her in shock. "You. you love me? I thought that after we kissed we decided not to fall in love, that it would destroy our lives" he told her. "It looks like our lives are going to be destroyed anyway" she said as she leaned forward. "I truly deeply love you, before we die I want you to know" she said as they then leaned further and their lips met before they too were moved forward and they parted. The four were led out and forward to four poles where Obi-wan is seen hanging on another. "I was beginning to wonder if you got my message" Obi-wan told his apprentice. "We retransmitted it just as you requested Master, then we decided to come and rescue you" Anakin told him as his chains were lifted up and tied to the top. Obi-wan glanced at his chains and spoke "good job" he joked. As Melaena and Padme were led to their pole they pulled out pins and stuck them in their mouths before nodding at each other. The Geonosian Leader is seen standing next to Count Dooku ordering the executions to begin. The three gates then lifted revealing two crab like creatures, a bull and rhino hybrid, and another creature that looked like it would be like a feline. They all moved to their supposed prey. "I have a bad feeling about this" Anakin said. "Just relax and concentrate" Obi-wan told him. Meanwhile Padme and Melaena fiddled with their restraints and climbed to the top. "What about the girls?" Anakin asked. "They seem to be on the top of things" Obi-wan joked causing Anakin to look up at them. Jason however just stood there with his eyes closed and worked on using the Force to unlock his cuffs. Just then as the crab creature struck towards Obi-wan he moved causing it to hit his restraints. The other one moved further towards Jason as he finally unlocked his restraints and his eyes shot open with a smirk. He pushed his hands forward and flung the creature back "lets dance" he muttered lighting his hands up with lightning. The rhino hybrid sprinted towards Anakin who jumped over and wrapped his chain around causing it to break. The feline like creature struggled to climb up as Padme swung her chain down and knocked it down. The creature hissed and went up again as Padme went to hit it again only to get her back sliced open by its talons causing her to cry out in pain. Viceroy laughed at that hoping that the death of the woman who caused him trouble would be soon. As the feline creature went for another round Padme swung down and kicked it causing it to whimper in pain. "She can't do that! shoot her or something!" Viceroy exclaimed while Dooku watched one Jedi in particular in interest. Jason continued to send Force Lightning at his own creature before it all of a sudden bowed in submission. Jason looked at it in confusion before realizing and jumping on top. "Alright, lets do this!" he said as the creature roared and went forward. Meanwhile Obi-wan was having more trouble as the creature smashed into his pole causing it to fall forward before he rolled out of the way. He grabbed the shock pike of a passing guard and started stabbing it at the creature. When the feline creature finally noticed Melaena Padme's eyes widened as it started climbing up Melaenas pole trying to get to her instead. Anakin took notice of this and guided the rhino hybrid towards her pole and it rammed to feline causing it to yelp before falling dead "Jump!" he told her before she jumped and kissed him on the cheek. Jason thought the same thing as he motioned his new friend and told Padme to do the same before he told the creature to fight the other one attacking Obi-wan. Obi-wan threw the pike causing it to stick in the beasts shoulder before it grasped it in its teeth and breaking it in two. As Obi-wan contemplated what to do the creature was knocked off balance by Jason and Padme before jumping on the rhino hybrid. The creature got up and snarled which Jason's did the same. The two fought causing Jason and Padme to fall over. Jason then motioned for Padme to follow him. After fighting the creature knocked Jason's offbalance and stabbed it causing it to fall limp.

Viceroy was beginning to lose his patience before speaking out. "This isn't how it's supposed to be, Jango finish her off!" he said causing Dooku to put his hand up in assurance. "Patience Viceroy patience she will die" he told his compatriot as droids surrounded the group ready to kill. Meanwhile a shadow is shown behind Dooku before a purple lightsaber was aimed at Jango's neck revealing Mace Windu. Taking notice Dooku looked over at him "Master Windu how pleasant of you to join us" Dooku greeted. "This party's over" Windu told him as other Jedi in the crowd ignited their lightsabers. "Brave but foolish my old friend, but you're impossibly outnumbered" Dooku told him. Windu scoffed "I don't think so" he said. "We'll see" Dooku smirked when Windu heard marching footsteps behind him revealed to be Super Battle Droids as they then fired upon him. As he blocked the incoming bolts Jango fired his flamethrower at his causing Windu to tumble down. He removed his robe and started cutting down droids as the whole arena erupted into chaos. The rest of the Jedi ran forward and cut down every droid they could. Two Jedi threw two lightsabers at Anakin and Obi-wan who caught them. Melaena got down and grabbed a blaster from a down droid before Anakin looked at her "you know how to use that?" he asked. "I went to a shooting gallery on the weekends, don't tell my brother" she warned him causing him to smirk as they continued to fight. In the group of droids 3PO's body is seen moving very slowing. "My legs aren't moving I must need maintenance" it said before 3PO's head is seen in another group. "What's all this noise? oh a battle! there's been some terrible mistake I'm programed to educate not destruction" he exclaimed. A Jedi fighting 3PO's body was able to knock the droid head off of it causing it to tumble down. "Oh dear I'm terribly sorry for all this!" 3PO exclaimed causing Kit Fisto one of the Jedi to Force Push him down causing him to shoot a Super Battle Droid and it tumbling on top of him. "Excuse me I'm trapped I can't get up" he said as the battle raged on. Jason was having a bit of trouble because he didn't have a lightsaber to fight with. But as fortune would have it Jango Fett flew down with Jason's lightsabers on his belt. Taking notice Jason reached his hand out and grabbed his lightsabers. Noticing the Jedi he started firing which Jason blocked easily while stalking forward before cutting the blaster and then severing Jango's head as his body tumbled down. Boba watching this looked sadly as his fallen father. Jason saw Padme taking cover in a fallen transport and ran over to her. "You call this a diplomatic solution?" he asked smirking. "No I call it aggressive negotiations" she answered returning the smirk as they fought. Obi-wan blocked the blaster bolts coming his way before looking behind him and seeing the crab creature hovering over him and struck, cutting off its legs and slicing its neck before stabbing it dead.

R2 noticed 3PO and rolled over "R2 what are you doing here?" 3PO asked as R2 fired a line at his head and started pulling. "what are you doing? ow stop that you're going to strain something! my head!" 3PO exclaimed as his head finally popped off. "Oh now where are you taking me? this is such a drag" he groaned as R2 pulled his head to his body. "Oh I'm quite beside myself" he said as R2 placed his head back on his body and started soldering it. "Careful you're singeing my circuits, oh is my head on straight" 3PO continued to groan as R2 worked. The Jedi and our heroes were then boxed in and the droids were preparing to deliver the final blow before Dooku signaled them to halt. "Master Windu! you have fought gallantly worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order! now it is finished, surrender and your lives will be spared" Dooku offered. Windu shook his head "we will not be hostages to be bartered Dooku!" he exclaimed. Dooku sighed mocking sadly "then I'm sorry old friend" he apologized before the droids resumed their firing positions. Anakin and Jason readied their lightsabers before Padme looked up "look!" she said as the clone troopers flew down and destroyed the droids. In one of the ships stood Master Yoda looking at the remaining Jedi "surround the surviviors and perimeter create!" he ordered as everyone got inside the ships. They then flew off in the distance as Dooku walked away. Meanwhile 3PO finally was fixed and sat up "I had the most peculiar dream" he told R2 as Boba held his fathers helmeted head close to him.


	11. Battle Climax and Calm Before The Storm

As The ship flew away Master Yoda turned to Windu "if Dooku escapes rally more systems to his cause he will" he warned as the ship then was fired upon. On Jason, Obi-wan, and Anakin's ship they to held on tightly as the ship dodged the blaster fire. They were heading towards a Techno Union Ship and Anakin turned to the pilot "aim right above the fuel cells!" he instructed as the ship fired missiles and destroyed the target. "Good call Anakin!" Jason praised patting him on the shoulder as the remaining Jedi and clones fought on the ground.

In the command Spire Dooku and Viceroy watched the battle unfold. "The Jedi have a massive army" Viceroy commented. "That doesn't seem possible, how can the Jedi assemble an army so quickly" Dooku said shockingly. "We must send all available droids into battle!" Viceroy suggested. Dooku shook his head "there are too many" he told him. The Geonosian leader spoke up " _they have disabled our communications_ " he said frustrated.

Yoda and Windu's ship continued to fly as they watched a ship next to them blow up. "Pilot! land in that assembly area" Windu ordered as they landed. A clone commander walked up to Windu "sir I have special commando units awaiting your orders sir" he said which Windu nodded as they walked away. "To the forward command center take me" Yoda ordered as the ship took off. Meanwhile on Jason's ship Obi-wan noticed the Federation ship flying up "attack those Federation starships quickly!" he ordered as the ship continued to fire until the starship tumbled down destroying a lot of droids in the process.

In the Spire Viceroy looked at the battle and sighed "this is not looking good at all" he commented. "We must get the starships back into space" Rune told him as they walked to the nearest ship and flew away. " _we have to order a retreat_ " the Geonosian told Dooku. "My master would never allow the Jedi to get away with this treachery" Dooku denied. " _I'm sending my warriors to hide in the catacombs_ " the Geonosian told him. " _The Jedi must not find out our design for the ultimate weapon_ " he continued as he transferred the data on the console in front of him to a personal datadisk " _if they find out what we are planning we are doomed_ " he spat as he handed Dooku the datadisk. "I'll take the design with me to Coruscant, it will be much safer there with my master" Dooku said before deactivating the device. As he mounted his speeder bike and sped off with two ships on his sides Viceroy and Rune entered their shuttle and took off.

The battle raged on as losses on both sides grew with the clones advancing. Aboard Obi-wan and Anakin's ship Obi-wan took notice of Dooku on his speeder bike "look over there!" he said pointing in Dooku's direction. "It's Dooku! shoot 'em down!" Anakin ordered the pilot. "We're out of rockets sir" the pilot told him. Anakin sighed at that "follow him" he ordered as Padme got their attention. "We're gonna need some help" she exclaimed. Obi-wan shook his head "there isn't time, Anakin, Jason and I can handle this" Obi-wan told her. Meanwhile Dooku took notice and ordered the two ships to fly away. When they did they went behind the clone ship and started firing causing the ship to swerve and dodge. When they hit the ship it toppled causing Padme, Melaena and Jason to fall off with Anakin calling out to them. "Put the ship down!" Anakin shouted. "Anakin don't let your personal feelings get in the way" Obi-wan warned before turning to the pilot "follow that speeder!" he said as the ship continued following Dooku. "Lower the ship!" Anakin persisted. "I can't take Dooku alone, I need you if we catch him we can end this war right now! We have a job to do!" Obi-wan tried to get through his apprentice. "I don't care put the ship down!" Anakin denied ignorantly. "You will be expelled from the Jedi Order!" Obi-wan warned frustrated. "I can't leave them!" Anakin told him. "Come to your senses, what would you think they'd do if they were in your position?" Obi-wan asked him. That caught Anakin off guard causing him to take a deep breath and think "they would do their duty" he muttered causing Obi-wan to nod.

Meanwhile one of the clone commanders who was overseeing the battle with Master Yoda turned to the elder Jedi. "The droid army is in full retreat" the commander told him. "Well done Commander bring me a ship" Yoda ordered before the commander issued said order.

With Anakin and Obi-wan they continued forward as Dooku sped inside one of the buildings. When they reached the platform the two Jedi jumped down activating their lightsabers in the process before the ship was destroyed. They ran inside and were greeted by Dooku who stood but a few feet ahead. "You're gonna pay for all the Jedi you killed today Dooku" Anakin warned. "We'll take him together you go slowly on the left-" Obi-wan was quickly cut off by an angry Anakin "no I'm taking him now!" he said sprinting towards Dooku. "No Anakin No! No!" Obi-wan warned as Dooku hit Anakin with Force Lightning causing the young Jedi to tumble down in pain. Obi-wan pointed his lightsaber at Dooku defiantly. "As you can see my Jedi powers are far beyond yours, now back down" Dooku warned sending another wave of lightning which Obi-wan blocked with his lightsaber. "I don't think so" Obi-wan told him. In response Dooku activated his own blade and Obi-wan lunged forward and the two exchanged a few counters before Obi-wan backed away as Dooku dodged a leg cutting blow. "Master Kenobi you disappoint me, Yoda owes you in such high esteem" Dooku mocked before attacking which Obi-wan blocked. Dooku smirked "surely you can do better" he continued to mock as he effortlessly blocked Obi-wan's attacks. While they fought Anakin finally regained consciousness and groaned in pain.

Meanwhile Jason, Padme, and Melaena also regained consciousness as a clone trooper knelt down at them. "Are you alright?" he asked them getting confirming nods. "We'll need to head to the forward command center" he informed them. Padme shook her head "no, no gather what troops you can we've got to get to that hangar, get a transport" Padme ordered. "You guys go on ahead I'll get there my way" Jason told them which Padme nodded before they ran away. Jason then closed his eyes and focused the Force and flew up speeding towards the battle ahead with a look of determination on his face.

In the lightsaber battle Obi-wan continued trying to gain the upper hand but to no avail. As Dooku blocked another strike Obi-wan pushed to the side as Dooku smiled in sadistic glee before slicing at Obi-wan's arm causing him to gasp in pain. To add to the injury Dooku stabbed Obi-wan's leg causing him to fall down. Anakin noticed Dooku about to make the final blow and lunged forward blocking the attack. "Brave of you boy, I'd have thought you learned your lesson" Dooku mocked as Obi-wan used the Force to grab his lightsaber. _Time to show what Jason has taught you_ Obi-wan thought. "I **am** a slow learner" Anakin said as Obi-wan called out to him throwing his lightsaber at him which the young Jedi caught and engaged Dooku. Dooku managed to slice Anakin's green lightsaber leaving him with only one left. He then cut a power line causing the lights to flicker off. Anakin then resumed his attack on Dooku which the older man held his own. When it seemed Anakin could win Dooku swung around and sliced Anakin's right arm clean off and Force pushed him right next to Obi-wan. He then deactivated his lightsaber before hearing footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Jason clad in his black robes "Jason Pandora" Dooku greeted. "Count Dooku" Jason sneered as he glared. "You and many others have interfered with our affairs for the last time" Dooku said as he used the Force to send a piece of machinery at Jason who stopped it and pushed it away. Dooku tried again and Jason once again stopped it and swung it away from him. Growing frustrated Dooku used the Force and grabbed the ceiling causing the debris to fall down towards Jason. Jason still blocked it much to Dooku's dismay. "You have become powerful Dooku, the dark side I sense in you" Jason commented as Dooku regained his composure. "I have become more powerful than any Jedi, you will not be the last" he said as he sent a wave of lightning at the Jedi. Jason used the Force and blocked the attack and sent it right back at the fallen master who blocked as well before sending another wave. Jason then crushed the attack into nothing as Dooku went for his lightsaber. "You still have much to learn" Jason told him. _Obi-wan was right, he has become more powerful than I had anticipated_ Dooku thought. "It is obvious that our contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the Force, but by our skills with a lightsaber" Dooku said s he swung his lightsaber threateningly. "So be it" Jason muttered before activating his two lightsabers. Uttering a war cry Jason lunged at Dooku with a speed even Dooku hadn't anticipated and engaged the fallen master. As they fought Dooku started to struggle to keep up with the young knight before Jason blocked causing the two to come face to face. "You fought well, just like a padawan" Jason mocked causing Dooku to grit his teeth. "This is just the beginning" Dooku warned as he used the Force on one of the pillars and caused it to tumble down, about to crush Obi-wan and Anakin. Noticing this Jason quickly deactivated his lightsabers and used the Force to try and stop the pillar from crushing his friends allowing Dooku to escape in the process. As Dooku's ship flew away Jason used everything he had at stopping it. When he was forced to one knee and his eyes clenched he struggled desperately to hold the pillar. Obi-wan looked over at his friend sadly before noticing when Jason opened his eyes they were completely white and the pillar finally stopped just inches away from Obi-wan's face. The pillar was then moved over and finally dropped down along with an exhausted Jason who passed out. The clones along with Padme, Melaena, and Master Yoda entered the room only to see a limping Obi-wan, an injured Anakin and an unconscious Jason. "Jason!" Padme exclaimed running over to her beloved as Melaena hugged Anakin tightly. Master Yoda hobbled over to Jason and sighed in relief "alive, he is" he told Padme before the clones picked him up and got everyone medical attention.

As Dooku's ship reached Coruscant he sighed heavily. His battle with Jason had weakened him greatly, he had never faced a foe so young but so powerful. The ship reached a dark part of Coruscantand the hangar door in front of it opened before it landed. Darth Sidious stood waiting as Dooku walked down the ramp. "The Force is with us Master Sidious" Dooku said to the Dark Lord. "Welcome home Lord Tyranus" Sidious greeted as the two walked side by side "you have done well" Sidious praised. "I have good news for you my lord, war has begun" Dooku informed him. Sidious smiled evily "Excellent, everything is going as planned" he said. His cackling echoing the walls of the building.

Meanwhile after getting their wounds treated Obi-wan and Jason stood with Windu and Yoda in the Jedi Temple. "You think Dooku was telling the truth about Sidious controlling the Senate? it doesn't feel right" Obi-wan questioned as he and Jason stood in front of the window. "Joined the dark side Dooku has, lies and deceit create mistrust are his ways now" Yoda told them. "Nevertheless I think we should keep a close eye on the Senate" Windu said. "I think we should focus on the Chancellor the most" Jason told them causing them to look at him. "Why the Chancellor specifically?" Windu asked. "It's just ever since my battle against Darth Maul I have been feeling very uneasy around the Chancellor" Jason admitted. "I agree" Yoda assured him as the other two nodded. Windu then turned towards Obi-wan "where's young Skywalker?" he asked. "He's on his way to Naboo, escorting Senator Amidala and Representative Pandora" Obi-wan told him. Jason looked a bit uneasy, he knew the real reason why Anakin went to Naboo but he promised to keep it a secret "How is your relation with Senator Amidala Jason?" Windu asked. That caused a smile across Jason's face "we are engaged to marry in a few weeks" Jason told them which Yoda smiled. "Congratulations on your engagement I offer you" he told Jason. "Thank you Master Yoda" Jason thanked causing another grin on the old Jedi's face. "Another offer I have for you" he said causing the young Jedi Knight to give a confused look "because of your battle against Dooku, a place on the council you have" Yoda said causing Jason's eyes to widen. "A Master? I- thank you Master" Jason said bowing deeply. "I do have to say without the clones the battle would not of been a victory" Obi-wan cut in. "Victory? Victory you say? Master Obi-wan not victory, the shroud of the dark side has fallen, only begun the clone war has" Yoda warned causing the three other Jedi to stare out the window pondering what future awaits them.

Chancellor Palpatine and the other Senators watched as the clones boarded their massive starships knowing that this was only the beginning.

Later on Naboo Anakin and Melaena stood across from each other in wedding robes along with Jason and Padme watching. When they finished their vows Melaena grasped Anakin's now mechanical hand and the two kissed passionately with Jason and Padme cheering. When they parted they stared lovingly in each others eyes. While applauding Jason was suddenly pulled over by a grinning Padme who smashed her lips on his and the two stood embracing one another.


	12. Thank You!

Oh my God this is awesome! thank you so much for reading and I'll put up the third sequel hopefully soon! Thanks again guys :)


End file.
